Various fastening systems for medical devices have become known. For example, a device stand with at least one column for carrying a great variety of means, in which the column can be connected to extension arms with rollers by means of an attachment fitting, appears from DE 198 59 473 B4.
A fastening system for mechanical or electric control components of a medical means at a third object became known from DE 198 38 593 A1, wherein a self-lockingly operating clamping mechanism is provided, which cooperates with a rod-shaped counterpart such that the control component can be fixed at the counterpart in such a way that it is secured against displacement.